


Tease

by Kiki923



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Damn him, F/M, Quickies, Sexual Content, Tom's a little fucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki923/pseuds/Kiki923
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little teasing leads to a little more before Tom goes on for an interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> This little one shot was inspired by this gif:  
> http://38.media.tumblr.com/6290cff603628b324d8bb5802fbe32ed/tumblr_n86x1v8gU51qeuzrdo1_500.gif
> 
> I wrote this on my phone. Hopefully the format will turn out right. As always please let me know if you find any typos. And I hope you enjoy!

You are sitting the the front row of the audience, watching as Tom does his interview. You are doing your best to remain calm, trying to keep your face from flushing and stop from thinking about what happened moments before you took your seat. The dampness between your thighs isn't helping any, and you squeeze you legs together in a subconscious effort not to give anything away.

Before Tom went on stage you had been in the back room with him. You didn't always go to his appearances with him, but today you were supposed to be touring the city with him after this final obligation. It had been a while since you had had time together, just the two of you, and you were looking forward to it. Perhaps a little too much as it lead you to tease him relentlessly during every stolen moment you could find.

Thus the reason you had found yourself pinned to the wall of the back room before the interview began. Tom had finally had enough of your teasing touches and tempting innuendos. His lips crashed down on yours as he pushed your body into the wooden surface behind you. Holding both of your wrists in one hand above you head, Tom slid his other down your body. Starting with a deceptively gentle caress of your cheek followed by a ghostly trail of fingers over clothed skin to your breast. Molding his hand to your breast he kneaded it firmly while his thumb flicked over the hardened nipple hidden beneath too much fabric.

Your tore your lips from him in a moment of clarity. "Tom, we can't," you gasp, desperately fighting with yourself over logic to stop and desire to continue. "Your supposed to be on in like 10 minutes."

"You should have thought about that first before you decided to tease me darling," he replied between open mouthed kisses to your neck. "If the fans have to wait, it's all on you. I have no intention of stopping."

"Tom," you try again, but your argument is swallowed by another attack of his lips. It appears you're not going to win this, so what's left to do but surrender to the moment? With your hands pinned above you there isn't much you can do, so you settle for allowing him to control the upper half as you use your lower half to grind into his. You can already feel his growing hardness and silently thank God for your decision to wear a skirt today.

Your efforts below are rewarded with a lusty growl from Tom. "Damn tease," he grinds out. His pushes one of his long legs between yours, forcing them apart even further. The hand that had been fondling your breast now makes a quick journey to your skirt, pushing it out of the way. He grips your mound, still covered by your now soaked panties. "You're already dripping for me," he says, fingers pulling along your slit and making you writhe against him for more friction. "Were you going to sit this way the whole time? Squirming, wet and unsatisfied? You know I can't allow that. A gentleman is supposed to take care if his lady after all."

With that two of his fingers slip inside your panties and up into your waiting core. As his digits plunge in and out of your body his mouth connects with yours, as much in desire as it is to quiet the moans escaping both of you. When his lips part you take the opportunity to slip your tongue into his mouth, penetrating his body while he does the same to yours. Tongues duel in a battle for dominance and Tom slams his hand against the wall, freeing your hands at last. 

Your now free appendages glide down his chest, finding their target between your bodies. You make quick work of his belt and soon have his pants undone. Grasping the waist bands of both pants and boxers you push them down to mid thigh, freeing his erection. You stroke him a few times before pulling your mouth from his. "Tom, please," you beg him in a breathless moan. 

Tom slips his fingers out of you. Grasping the edge of you panties he pulls them to the side. With your grip on his erection you line him up to your center and he pushes in. His head drops to the juncture between your neck and shoulder and he peppers it with kisses. He fights the urge to bite and suck your skin, knowing he can't leave his mark on you right now. "So good."

Suddenly there is a knock on the door. "Tom, we're on in five minutes," a voice calls through the barrier. 

Tom stills himself for a moment. "Alright, I'll be right out," he replies in the calmest voice he can muster.

"Fuck," you whisper, angry with yourself for letting it go this far and now you'll have to stop.

"I'm working in it darling," Tom grins devilishly as he begins to thrust into you once more.

"Tom we can't," you begin, even though you don't want him to stop.

"Shh," he says, bringing his lips right up to yours. "He said five minutes. And I'm not done with you yet."

Those are the last words spoken. Tom starts moving faster within you. He brings his thumb over to rub circles on your clit. His eyes bore into yours. You can see his determination to find release for you both before you're interrupted again.

The time constraint. His hardness moving desperately inside you. His thumb rough and eager on your sensitive nub. His gaze locked on yours. It all combines together in one gigantic push over the edge. You gasp as you begin pulsating around him, head thrown back and eyes slammed shut as you soar through your orgasm.

Tom takes refuge in your body as his thrusts become erratic. Your release triggers his and he takes refuge in your body. Dropping his forehead to your shoulder, he nuzzles into your skin as he regains his breath.

As much as you would both love to bask in the glow of your union, you realize now is not the time. Tom reluctantly pulls from your body. A box of tissues is the only thing available to clean up with. You take a few from him as you slip your panties off and toss them in your purse. No way you'll be wearing those for the rest of the day. You've just managed to make yourselves as presentable as possible, your hair combed with your fingers and Tom buttoned back up in his pants, when another knock comes on the door. 

"Show time Tom," the production assistant says, this time opening the door and peeking his head in.

"Alright, I'm ready," Tom replies. "See you in the audience love." He gives you a quick kiss and heads out the door.

And now here you are, front row. Satisfied for the moment, but still squirming and wet. And who's fault was that? That's right, it's your own damn fault for teasing him. 

As if he was reading your thoughts, Tom chooses that moment to look over at you. His chin is resting on his hand, normal for him. He is always touching himself in someway during an interview. It's a running commentary in his fandom that he does it to tease them, though you both know the real reason is his way to calm himself during interviews. He loves doing these for his fans, but he is always nervous about what may be asked and how he will answer.

This time however, you are on his fandom's side with the teasing theory as he looks at you and extends his index finger up across his lips. The index finger that had just been inside you. He is smelling the remains of your arousal on his finger the little fucker! And then you see his tongue surreptitiously slip out and lick his finger. Damn, damn, damn him!

You squirm a little more noticeably in your chair and he smiles. Now who's the tease? And here he said a gentleman was supposed to take care of his lady. Something about not leaving her a squirming, wet and unsatisfied mess? Oh he was so going to pay for this...


End file.
